This invention relates generally to optical beam steering systems and also to data communications systems having fiber optic switching systems.
As is known in the art, fiber optics are being used in a wide variety of applications. One application is in the area of data communication systems. In such application, data, in the form of modulations of laser produced light, is transmitted to, and received from, a plurality of terminals through fiber optic cables. A switching network is provided to selectively direct the data to, and from, the terminals. Typically, the switching network converts light emitted by a transmitting one of the terminals into corresponding electrical signals. The electrical signals are directed to a selected output port of the switching network by electrical circuitry in the switching network. The electrical signals at the output port are converted into corresponding modulated light for retransmission through fiber optic cables to a receiving one of the terminals. The conversion of the modulated light to electrical signals and then back into modulated light energy, together with the electrical switching circuitry, requires the use of expensive components and/or restricts the potential bandwidth of the data communication system.